A thin line between the Limo and Basses
by Chairytale944
Summary: After that fateful night after a special day in the back of the limo, 6 years later Chuck and Blair Bass never thought they would get to where they are now. The butterflies from that night turned into something more - love. Now Blair has a secret, but will Chuck react. - One-shot for the 6th year limoversary. one-word-three-letters


A/N: This is my first limoversary fic, I have another one planned too. I am not sure how good this is tbh. Keep in mind this is not edited, proofread or beta'd, so there may be mistakes, just to warn you. In order to get it published in time I couldn't have had these done, sorry.

* * *

Blair Bass had been getting morning sickness lately, at first she thought her bulimia had come back. But she realized that wasn't possible, she was a happily married women, to Chuck bass. He had been the best husband she could have asked for, but she realized her period had been late and she think she knew why – she was pregnant, or at least she was thinking.

She and Chuck hadn't talked about starting a family yet, they just been caught up in each other, the fact that they were now husband and wife.

They have been married for 6 months now, and yet it felt like forever they have been together, it had been a long journey for them to get where they are now – it was worth it though, and they wouldn't takt it back, not or a second.

They hadn't discussed having children yet though, but as with Chuck and Blair that didn't stop them from their – lifestyle. They were Chuck and Blair, they never did anything slow.

She didn't know what she was going to tell her husband if she was pregnant. She didn't know how he would react to this pregnancy, but she had to know if she was first, that was the first step.

She couldn't let her husband find out first though, especially without the – talk. She needed to make sure he was ready to be a father to their child. Chuck never wanted to be like his father, and she knew he wouldn't be.

Chuck was a loving husband – in the best way possible. He always knew what to say to her, how to comfort her. He was her rock.

She always imagined back in high school this would be her and Nate, not her and Chuck. She imagined having children with Nate, not Chuck.

If anyone had told her high school version that she would fall in love and marry Chuck Bass, she would have laughed and saw it as an insult. Especially someone with such a huge ego, and cynicism and who had been so smug, always said the wrong thing.

But Chuck had changed so much over the years, now Nate was nothing more than a distant memory. She was still good friends with him, but nothing more.

She needed to have the talk with Chuck, before telling him, she had to be sure he was ready for this. She couldn't risk him running away from her – from their child.

She knew how to find out without Chuck knowing, and discreetly.

She dialed Serena's phone.

She and Dan had been figuring things out lately, they lived in the same building – next door to each other. So arranging some along time and date's wasn't too difficult, they were right next to each other in the building. Just as she had been on a date with Dan and making out she heard her phone ring. "Excuse me Dan, I have to take this. It's Blair," she pointed out hoping he would be understanding.

"Of course, Blair's timing is perfect too," he pointed out disapprovingly

Serena sighed at him, "Dan, please. Blair probably needs to ask me something, it will be quick. I'm sure it's nothing, she's my best friend."

"Your right, I'm sorry," he said, but not very convincing.

"Hey, B." she answered staring at Dan's disapproving look.

"Serena, remember high school?"

"How could I forget?" she asked, ot sure where this conversation was heading she hated dwelling on the past. "Why do you ask?"

"Well remember my scandal, when you thought I might be pregnant? How you went and bought those pregnancy tests for me?"

"Yes, I remember quite well. It was not out best day," she said giggling, "Why bring this up now, I thought that's bridge under the water."

"It is, I just need a favour," she finally got to the point.

"A favour?" she repeated in confusion, "Is everything okay B? Of course I will help, what can I do?"

"I need you to buy me a pregnancy test; I think I might be pregnant." She finally blurted out, "Just don't get caught this time, since your boyfriend isn't Gossip Girl anymore, that shouldn't be a problem anymore, right?" she asked bitterly.

Truth is while she forgave Dan for being Gossip Girl; it was for Serena's benefit – not that Brooklynite. She still hated him for cheating on her, even though she wanted Chuck. They were still together, and she respected him enough to wait until she broke up with him, and to add the fact he was the one posting all these stories about her friends, and her. She still was bitter about it, but remained civil for her husband and sister-in-law/best friend.

Serena rolled her eyes at her best friend, "of course it won't. Does Chuck know?"

"No, S, he doesn't know. That's why I called you; I have to be sure first. We haven't even had the discussion yet. What am I going to do S?"

"I'll be discreet B no one will know. But you have to talk to your husband okay."

"But what if he's not ready S?"

"B. Chuck loves you; he would move mountains for you. I know him; I know he would do anything to make you happy. Just talk to him, I'm sure he will be happy."

"Okay but not until I know for sure."

* * *

Serena was at a local pharmacy buying different pregnancy tests for Blair. Somehow she was feeling Déjà vu from their junior year. The only difference is there was no doubt who the father was.

As she brought five different versions to the counter the pharmacist told her which one was better, but some people caught pictures on the phone, even though Gossip Girl didn't exist people knew it was Dan, and how to contact him. They also knew their where publishers to be able to get this info.

She then left the store and headed to the Bass Penthouse. Spotting Blair shaking, she was nervous, Serena could see it.

"S, can you come with me? Please."

Serena nodded and went to take the test, they waited five minutes for the results and now it was time to know for sure, she read the test and saw the '+' she saw it, she was indeed pregnant. But how would she tell Chuck, was he ready for this. She would have to test him she decided.

Serena looked at her sympathetically "B, it will be okay. He will be happy, I know he will. Talk to him."

She nodded in response.

She then called her husband Chuck, he answered, "Hey, beautiful."

"Bass, can you come home. I want to talk to you about something."

Chuck looked concerned. He knew her, knew when something was up. He loved Blair more than anything else in his life, and wanted her to be happy.

"I'll clear my schedule and e home as soon as I can, everything all right?" he asked his wife with concern, hoping she would open up to him.

"Just meet me at our house. I'll explain everything."

"Okay, be there shortly," he hung up his phone. He called his assistand. "Sara, clear my schedule for today."

"But Mr. Bass, you have that board meeting today, about the Hotel Project in Dubai. It's very important."

"I know that," he snapped before adding ,"But my wife is more important, reschedule."

"Yes Mr. Bass."

* * *

Chuck just walked in the door where he heard a barking monkey, curled up next to Blair on their bed. She saw her husband get home and immediately get up; monkey had been very protective of his master's wife. He always had a sense about his master and Blair.

He got up and ran up to his master wagging his tail, he pet his head affectionately. Chuck had truly become an animal person, thanks to Monkey Bass.

"Hello, Mrs. Bass" he replied as he sat down next to his wife.

She smiled; she loved her husband referring to her as Mrs. Bass. It has been a long journey to get where they were. They were too damaged and twisted to end up with anyone else, yet perfect for each other. They tried to run away from it, but they just couldn't.

They sat down next to each other, she then looked her husband in the eye ,"Chuck, my love. Where do you see us in five years?" she probed

"I see you being as beautiful as you are right now, ruling over Manhattan with me, while I continue to run Bass Industries. Showing the world where a force to be reckoned with."

She looked at him questionably, "That's it? I mean what about a family with me?"

Chuck looked at her with worry, "Is everything okays Blair? Honestly, we haven't really talked about it. If it were with anyone else I would probably say no," he admitted before adding, "But with you it's different, I do see myself wanting a family with you one day, when we're ready. It's jus we never talked about it yet, and I know you will be a great mom, but me?"

"Don't finish that sentence Charles Bass. You are not your father," she said with comfort. She hated Chuck doubting himself because of Bart, it hurt her heart making Chuck think the worst of himself. Especially because that basshole of a father Bart Bass, he made Jack look like a saint in comparison. She hated Jack once upon a time, but they all became closer, he helped them reunite, so they didn't hate him that much anymore. But she hated Bart, and how he made Chuck feel, "You will be an amazing father, better than he ever was to you. You will show our child love and affection and wanted, like he never did to you. He or She will have the childhood we never had because of our parents, we woon't be them, we will be better."

He sighed, "I hope so, I just fear becoming the father he was, or worse. Not just because of Bart, but because of the mistakes I made with you, and everything," he confessed.

"Chuck, you listen to me. Do you really think I would have married you, if I didn't forgive you, or you didn't earn that forgiveness? I forgave you because you earned it, and because I love you. I have no doubt you will show our child the same love," she told him sincerely and that she would stop doubting himself. That he would be an amazing father, he would be the father that Chuck never got from Bart. He or she would be loved unconditionally.

He sighed, "Your right, I just don't want to be like him. In the future I do want a family with you, when where ready." He conceded.

"Good, because guess what Chuck?" she looked at him cheerfully.

"Yes, my beautiful," he responded, wondering what was had his wife in such a good mood.

"I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant?" he repeated. This was it he was going to be someone's father he thought to himself, and he was happy about it. He never thought he would be so happy and in love from his life in high school, he never though happiness was on the menu for him. He felt like he was in a dream, a dream he would wake up from, and all this would be ripped away from him. He knew now that it wasn't, he was happy to be married to the love of his life. He messed up so badly, when he started his business career, he never thought he would get another chance, but he did, and he was never happier. Now she was also carrying his child, and he was happy. He knew Blair was trying to convince him he would be father material, and he would do his best.

He wouldn't be his father; he wouldn't neglect or hate his child like Bart had. He wouldn't be the way his uncle Jack used to be, and act like they were the enemy, and try to destroy their life, or rob what mattered most to them. He would be Henry's father, he would be loving, caring and supportive. He would love his child unconditionally; show him the love his uncle and father never showed him growing up. He would give him the childhood his father robbed him of, he would give them the childhood and love they deserved.

He repeated it again with excitement, "Your pregnant!?. I love you, you know that, right? And I will love our child just the same," he told her he kissed her with fiery passion, as he began to kiss her neck that made her shiver.

"Your happy about it?"

"Of course, I have my worries of course, but I am happy, yes. I want to be a good father, and I know you will be an amazing mother." He then began to continue to kiss her, "why don't you say we take this celebration to the uh, limo."

"What are we celebrating?" she asked her husband teasingly.

"You, for giving me hope of becoming a better person, and for being the most amazing wife I could ask for. I plan on letting her know that," he told her seductively.

"I can get on board with that, I love you."

"Good, because I plan on showing her how much I love her. You are the reason I am the person I am today, I would be lost without you. Promise me, I'll never lose you again."

"It's too late for that. You're stuck with me for life. Now enough with the chit-chat let's take the celebration to the limo, where you make love to your wife."

"I can get on board with that."

* * *

A/N: I used the prompt 1 word, 3 letters (Kid) for this fic. I threw a little monkey in it too. I recently rewatched 1x13 with our GGRewatch, and that gave me the idea that if history repeated itself and she bought the pregnancy test for Blair again, just like Junior year? And in order for that to work, it had to be unplanned I think. Some of the conversation between CB was inspired by the fic 'For Legacy of Love' by the talented writer chrys1130 if you have not read it, I highly recommend it, if not you are missing out, trust me. It's one of my favourite fics out there right now. Obviously the conversation ends in a different direction then the fic though, so that's where my inspiration came from, but with a different end result. Please read & review. Did you love it? Hate it? Like it, but think some stuff could be better? Hit the comments and let me know I will be writing one or if I have time two more limoversary stuff, my next one will be more mature I think, and have smut in it.


End file.
